Disobedience
by Ophale
Summary: No. The answer cracked like a whip. Hard and sharp. For the first time, Dean refused to obey to his father. Teenchester (Dean 15; Sam 11)


Disclaimer : Nothing in Supernatural is mine, it is all property of Eric Kripke

Please, remember that english is not my native language.

Enjoy, and you can let a review at the end ;)

* * *

><p>« No. » The answer cracked like a whip. Hard and sharp. It let no room to discuss.<p>

John felt his eyes widen of astonishment. Never before this had happened. Never he thought to have to face this situation one day. Never.

For the first time, since this sad night, Dean said 'no' to one of his father's orders. For the first time since they have been beginning the hunt, Dean refused to obey to his father.

Incredulous, John just could stare at his fifteen-year-old son to contest his order. A direct order. And if it had one thing that John not tolerate, it was we allow to subtract at his authoritativeness. Once amazement past, an indiscribable anger overwhelmed him. Who was he to call into question one of his orders ? Who took himself he for ?

« Oh yes, Dean. He will do it, and you don't have a say. » he inveighed strengthly.

Dean didn't flinch.

« And I say no. » was the calm answer of the teenager.

A part (very small and well buried) of John was proud to see the determination for whom his elder displayed. But all the rest was just fury and anger. He moved forward to his son, the gait heavy and threaten.

Dean didn't move. He stay stood quare on his positions, the head high and the look sturdy. His father was keep moving and as much Dean was not afraid to face a werewolf or a vampire, as confront his father announce harder. But he won't go back. Never. Dean could tolerate many things, but _this_, the thing that his father asked- no, demanded, there was no way he could accept it.

John was now so close taht he could feel his breath on his skin, and Dean's fear were confirmed : his father was drunk. Unfortunately, he also knew that it wasn't the drink which pushed him to choose this plan. Whether or not drunk, he would have do it anyway.

« Who you think you are to decide in my place ? We'll do it like I say, whether you like it or not. I am the one who take decisions, so I suggest you swifftly to shut up and to prepare our stuff before I lost my nerves. » he proclaimed.

« You can yell as you want, you can threaten me, my anwser will always be no. I'm ready for anything to stop you, absolutely everything. » responsed Dean to his father.

« You think you're good enough to hope to fight against me ? You're only a brat ! You are weak, Dean , desperatly weak. Don't overestimate you, kid. You are worthless ! »

« Whose fault ? Who is my 'instructor' ? If I am weak, then _you_ are weak too. You drunk to flee the reality, and the fact that the one who is weak, here, it's you. You are the one who couldn't save mom, the one who is looking for eleven years the murderer of his wife et who didn't avance a tad, and the one who needs his children to hunt because he is too pissed to do it alone. So, tell me, which one of us is the more pathetic ? » retorted Dean

John frowned, and his mouth become distorted in a rage rictus. He was sick of it ! Too bad for him, if Dean refused to listen then he will act. He made one more step and he grabbed him by the collar of his tee-shirt with a such strengh that he lifted up him a few inches into the air. Dean grasped his father's wrists and tried to clear himself of his hold. Whitout success. He winced in pain feeling the taking cut off his breathing. Suddenly, he felt flying in the air before ended up savagely against a piece of furniture. The corner of the table pulled on his back and a whining escaped from him.

« Dean ! » shouted a childish voice.

The above-named opened the yeux to see soaring above him his little brother's worried figure.

« It's okay Sammy, I'm fine. » he breathed out. It was a lie, of course. It was like if he had just burst his back on a _fucking_ table. He stood back up, grinning his teeth. He didn't miss him, the old man !

Sam wasn't takin in by his supposed good health, and as much he had an irresistible desire to tell the deepest of his thought to his genitor, as he knew that the priority at this moment was his brother. Then when he turned away from him to get a first aid kit, a hardy hand violently grabbed his arm.

« You, you are not going anywhere, you have a job to do ! And, trust me, you'll do it ! » retorted John pulling his younger son after him.

However Sam wriggle as much as he could and twist himself in all directions, the taking his father had on his arm was adamant. He began slowly but surely to panic. It was then, suddenly, his arm was released ans less than a second later, he was safe, behind the protective and heartwarming figure of his brother.

Dean, seeing his father involve Sam, stood up, and, ignoring the dizziness which had assault him, he rushed to his father. With a wave of a cutting edge well positioned, he had broke the taking of the former navy and he immediately pulled Sam in secure behind him.

« If you want to take Sammy, you will have to take him over my dead body, and trust me, I wouldn't hesitate to fight against you if I have to. » he assured with determination. Dean thought what he had just say, he was ready to everything for his brother, even confront his father. And even if he was injuried and he suffered (althought he would never admit it), he won't let anything happen to Sam.

« I'm just obeying at yours orders : I am protecting Sammy. I had always do it, and I will always. And right now, I'm prortecting him from you. » He made a break, gently breathless. _Damn table._

« So if you keep wanting to have a bait to tempt the werewolf, find someone else, because it's out of the question that Sam do it. » he finished furiously.

During a few minutes, nobody made a move. Sam, still hide behind his brother, hold his breath. He was scared to death : never before today Dean and his father has argued like this. It was the first time, and somewhere Sam hope it would be the last. That was _really_ freak out. But, on an other side, he was happy that Dean is ready to fight against their father, _John_, the ex-navy with a fiery personality and short temper, for him, Sammy. A sweet warmth spreaded across his chest and Sam relished the love passed by Dean with this gesture. He felt his own affection for his brother moved up a rang (if it was possible) and his father's one lowered drastically.

Sam has been out when he heard the front door slam with a such strengh that he thought that the seals had popped. His father had just leave, the air passably irritated. He heard Dean beath in relief. He turned to him, and Sam felt like if his eyes were passing him under x-rays.

« I'm fine Dean. » he tried to reassure him. Dean didn't respond, he took Sam's arm and rode up his sleeve. His eyes shrank and his lips press to form one single white line. Curious, the eleven-year-old boy dropped his eyes to know what could made his brother so angry. His gaze fixed upon his arm, on which was already forming a purple bruise-like hand. The anger that Sam saw in his elder's eyes by raising his own was enough to make him understand that he far from finished with John.

Abruptly, two powerful amrs snaked around him and pushed him against a warm chest. Incredulous (Dean was not the effusive kind), Sam made time to send back the embrace. Dean clutched him against him with all his strengh, to the point that Sam said to himself he was going to die choking, but he said nothing and enjoied to be able to clasp his brother against him.

« Don't worry, Sammy, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. » he whispered quietly.

And Sam believed him. So he melted into the hug and let himself be lulled by Dean's heart beats. As long as they were together, they could face anything. Nothing else mattered. Nothing, except them.


End file.
